At present a wax depilating procedure typically involves the application of wax to the surface of the skin with a spatula or like tool. Generally the spatula will be re-used after cleaning. Also it is common for depilating procedures for a number of people to be carried out by using wax from a single container.
As a consequence there is a possibility that current procedures may result in cross-infection of viruses including Hepatitis B and HIV. Such cross-infection can arise, for example, from the use of a partially cleaned spatula and/or by using infected wax as a consequence of using wax for different clients from a common source.